


Breakaway

by SebSmythe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebSmythe/pseuds/SebSmythe
Summary: Short Story: Victor is looking for revenge for his family and Yuuri Katsuki is the key.





	Breakaway

**Author's Note:**

> Sup! I decided to write this after being inspired by a prompt?? I never published my writing before?? Never wrote a story before??? Sorry my grammar is shit, but Ill try to work on that! TW: Suicide Attempt

Chapter 1. Family

 

It started when Victor joined the Russian Mafia when he was a kid. With no family and nothing to his name, he had nowhere to go. No way to survive on his own. He stumbled in the streets of St. Petersburg, waiting for death to greet him and take his pain away. Young Vitya’s muscle ached to the bone, his stomach burned from the lack of a proper meal, the clothes clung onto his skeleton where he should have substance. He spent most days laying in the snow, using cardboard as a makeshift bed, but it never did much to protect him from the bitter cold. The little boy would lay there and cry for the family he no longer had. He didn’t care about the world anymore and the world seemed to never have cared for him. On what seemed to be in his final days, he roamed the streets until he found a bridge.

He had never seen a sight so beautiful. The way the sun caused the body of water to glisten like a million stars in the night sky. The sun warmed his frozen cheeks and blew his long platinum locks in the air, and for a moment Victor felt at peace and could leave this world. His tiny hands grasp the railing and tried to lift himself up. He struggled but eventually was standing, his toes peering over the edge. Waves crashed into the cemented wall and it seemed so daunting now that he was finally at Death’s door. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun. Vitya lifted one foot over the edge and leaned forward. He suddenly had a flashback to when his mother had told him that when people died they went to a better place with their love ones. She called it paradise, and Vitya hoped it was true for he so badly wanted to rejoin his family. Both feet left the railing and he was falling.

Victor’s eye shot opened when he felt stuck in the air. Looking at him in confusion, a man in his middle age was panting heavily with panic stricken eyes. His hand clasping the back of Vitya’s worn out jacket for dear life. Victor’s furrowed his eyes in anger and began struggling to get out of his grasp.

“Let me go!” He flung his legs and arms around, crying loudly. This man was taking his chance of happiness away from. He cried desperately and tried to wiggle free, but it did nothing to loosen the man’s grip on him. The middle age man lifted Vitya over the railing and placed him back onto solid ground, grasping his wrist.

“Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!” Victor repeated while tears streamed down his face and hitting the older man’s hand. The middle age man kneeled down to his knees to be the same height. He looked around and frowned, not seeing another adult in sight. The sight of this young boy made him frowned, as he was able to guess what the boy was trying to accomplish.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” Victor looked at the man and stopped crying. No one had ever said to him that it was going to be okay. It was such a simple phrase and yet no one bothered to say it to him. No one said it to him when his family left. No one said it when he dug through trash to find scraps to eat. No one said it when he was freezing to death as he clutched his worn out jacket. No one took the time out of their day to tell this young boy that it was going to be okay. He hugged the man and sniffled. All he wanted to do was collapsed into this man’s arm and feel protected from the world for once.

“My name is Yakov and I'm going to take care of you from now on.” He hugged the other boy tightly and carried him while getting up from his knees. Vitya wrapped his arms around Yakov’s neck and let himself fall asleep into deep consciousness. From that moment forward, the Russian mafia had taken him in when no one else. He was loyal and was willing to die for his new family. He murdered without batting an eye and stole without feeling guilt, and did all his family asked of him. The idea of losing another family to Victor was too devastating. His loyalty and the ability to accomplish any tasks that were assigned to him lead him to climb the ranks of the organization. Yakov put their trust into Victor and became their right hand. He was entrusted with the more important tasks that no longer consisted of lowly jobs such as killing a target anymore. This is what his life has become. This was his family and he would die for them.

 

* * *

 

“—THAT’S NOT GOOD ENOUGH, YAKOV” Victor slammed his fist against Yakov’s desks. If nothing was going to change, Victor fear the fall of the Russian mafia. He knew that Yakov was stubborn, but if he continues putting his pride before the family then the downfall was guaranteed. With each passing day more and more members of the mafia were getting hurt. Even Yuri Plisetsky is currently under medical care because of what they did to him.

“How can we just sit here and do nothing while the Yakuza is out here causing mayhem,” he clenched his fist and stared dead into the older man’s eyes “Does family mean nothing to you?” he sneered. Before he realizes it, Victor’s cheek was stinging, his ear ringing loudly. Yakov’s right hand in the air made Victor’s suspicion come true. He rubbed the back of his hand against his lip, smearing the blood from his split lip.

“Who do you think you are Vitya? What do you know about the family,” Yakov pulled out a handkerchief and began to wipe Vitya’s blood off his hands, “If it wasn’t for me you would not be in this family. If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have food that filled your belly, right? A roof to keep you warm at night, right? You would be dead if it wasn’t for me” Victor bit his lip, ignoring the stinging from his now opened lip. He can feel the anger rise, causing his eye to blur. He hated how Yakov brings up all the things he has done for him, using it against him. Yakov could sense the energy emitting from Victor and sighed. He had always had a soft spot for Vitya and his resolve would always break: it has always been one of Yakov’s weakness.

“Here,” Yakov made his way around his desk and tossed the bloodied handkerchief to Victor, motioning him to wipe the blood from his lip. Pouring two fingers of scotch for the both of them, the tension between them was strong. He took the drink and washed it all down, ignoring the stinging from the alcohol on his lip and the burning sensation down his throat.

“What is your plan Vitya? How are you going to fix what is happening here? How do you plan to avenge Yuri?” Taking a swig of his own drink. Victor looked up from the nurtured drink in surprise. The only time Yakov had ever asked for his plans was when he was giving him free reign to decide what to do on his own. He was sure that Yakov would not give him a chance and force Vitya to stay here like the lap dog he seems to become. Leaning against Yakov’s desk from across the room, he made his way towards Yakov and sat across from him.

“I’m going to hurt them where it matters the most,” He wiped the dried blood from the back of his hand and smiled sinisterly at Yakov, “I’m going to kill Yuuri Katsuki".

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the chapters get longer from now on, but I'm not making any promises. Hopefully I'll be able post chapter two soon!


End file.
